Iced Tea
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Mark is shunned by most of socety, until a young woman spills paint on him. She offers to clean his shirt, but thins get steamy when she offers iced tea. Warning: STEAMY. Rating subject to change. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, I'M BACK. I have been going through some personal things and have been going through the lose of my grandparents. I can;t wait to start writing again now that I am back in a happier place. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and the new year is treating you well. PM me if you wanna talk. Thanks _Fenrisulven13_, _einzel, _and all of you readers for the support. Lova all of you:)**

"Reynolds," Foster barked at the man sleeping on the ground. Slowly the tall, tanned man sat up and blinked his blues eyes around. The greenery was still in the morning and was the most beautiful color Marcus Reynolds had ever seen. Because green meant forest, and forest meant solitary. He disliked people, was trained into a special unit primary for killing. Any of the men in the Skorp group who were given the choice to kill or wound an enemy would always, without fail, choose to kill. Because it was easier.

Because they were monsters.

Their reputation around the colony was frigid at best. People rarely socialize with this group which forced the men to seek company in each other. Pros : more Loyalty and family values bond the men together. Cons : An entire society was purposely icing you out, of course you'd feel fucking depressed from that. At least out here you are with and surrounded by people who would die for each other and you. Mark grumbled at his inner musings.

"We're going back today." Foster sighed, all the men moved slowly at the return home. Mar Flanked Foster, the men had been friends since basic training and had crossed together. Even shared quarters together. They were the best of friends. The best of brothers.

.

.

.

They walked through the gates at dusk, all the men kept their eyes on Commander Taylor, who stood sentinel as they came in. Always the father figure to them, and one of the few outside their squad that would socialize with them. He's been their CO for so long Mark started to view him as the Colony. The only person worth returning to.

Mark was on the outside of the group, contemplating going to the market to get something to eat other than the gruel that would be served at the mess hall. As he looked at the vendors with product still out something small and soft knocked into his chest followed by something wet and heavy. He looked at his shirt first, to see bright red stains on it. It looked and smelled like paint. At his feet was a small paint can that burst open.

Fucking stupi-

"I'm so sorry," he looked up at a small woman, a girl really, but was she pretty. Her dark eyes seemed like warm pits that tugged down to stare at the ground. He momentarily slumped to follow, to see theses burning earthen orbs. Mark's eyes took in her dark, silken hair and soft, caramel skin. She twisted her fingers together as she spouted off nonsense about don't watching where she was going. Then she pulled a cloth from her bag and began to wipe away as much of the paint stain as she could. Her fingers gently padded across Mark's chest and massaged his skin as she moved in a circular pattern, she started babbling about cleaning the shirt.

"Well, Honey," Mark started with a lecherous grin. "If you really wanted to have me undress, you won't need to pay me." His eyes ran up and down her curvy body as she stared up at him with pink cheeks. "I'd do that for you for free." He made a point of wetting his lower lip as he leaned towards her. She frowned and took a step back while she smoothed a hand over her dark blue skirt, "But seeing as you did stain my shirt, would you be a dear and clean it." He cupped her elbow with his large hand, aware of the many eyes on them and their little exchange. She looked around and mumbled out an 'oh-kay'.

"I can wash it in the sink at my home, if you can wait around." Mark nodded and followed her little form after he had watched her pick the paint can back up. She had the adorably little strut that he admired (And her legs were nicely sculpted too) as they finally entered the house in the new section of the colony. She must have come in on the tenth. Eyes watched Mark, took in his different uniform and how he followed her like a bear followed a cat. As they entered the house, he took in the sparseness of the space. Yes, definitely new.

He followed her into the kitchen, where he pulled his shirt off himself. Mark passed the item to her, noting her dark eyes swaying back and forth in complete information load. "Babe, do you want a picture? It would do you better when I'm gone." Her pretty brows came together in a frown as she took the offered shirt.

"Why do you have those Tattoos?" She asked quietly. Mark made sure to brush her fingers when the item was passed and then eyed her as she crossed to the sink and placed his shirt in the metal basin. She turned the water on and let it run over the fabric.

"They're from my squad." Mark flexed the scorpions whose claws met over his heart and deadly tails stretched down his arms to pose at his hands. "It means that when we strike, we go for the kill." She stared over the inky creatures as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"How unique." She turned so quick her hair flipped up and slid to the refrigerator. "Iced tea?" The girl called over her shoulder as he stared at her backside, stuck out from behind the door. He reached forward and rested a big palm over her left cheek and squeezed. "Wha-" She shot up and jumped forward from his grasp, almost right into the shelves with the fruits and juice. He stepped further into the cold and used one hand to dig his fingers in her hair, his thumb rubbing under her ear. "Sir, I-" Mark pressed himself to her and angled her head to kiss her, opening her mouth too, his tongue taking as much of her flowery taste. (He officially loved flowers)

Her small fingers scrabbled against his chest, over the scorpions before finding a grip at his shoulders while he continued to move his mouth against hers, he ended up with her lower lip in his mouth that he sucked and bit. When Mark pulled back, a high red blush stained every part of her exposed skin. "I- uh." She reached down and awkwardly pulled out the pitcher of orange-y brown liquid. She used the item to put space between them and strode around back to the cabinet. Mark stood facing the now cold fridge _because what woman runs away from him_?

A glass was offered to him as she mumbled, "To make up for wasting your time." She added and scurried off to the sink where she started rubbing the fabrics. Now here he was in a beautiful stranger's kitchen, shirtless, ice tea in one hand that she made (Fucking good stuff too!) and watched her scrub at his shirt in the sink. The entire time she talked about cleaning agents, how they are made, her favorite scents of them (Berry and Flowers mixed together).

Mark stood up from the kitchen table once he was done with the tea and stalked up behind her, he had to reach around, box her in really, to place the cup in the sink. He didn't move back though, instead Mark ducked his head down to press lips against her neck, her entire body shivered, her posture straightened. The girl looked over her shoulder at him, only for him to brush his fingers against her cheek, and down her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and lips parted.

And Mark wanted.

The girl was now leaning more into him before he lifted his hand and brushed her lower lip, testing it's softness again. And oh, she was soft. He leaned down and captured her lips, a small hand came to rest on his check, water droplets sliding down the smooth skin as he cupped it there. And those fingers found the edge of a terrible scar behind his ear and stroked it. Not many woman did that and this actions sent a wave of euphoria through him. He pushed their lips together harder, captured her plump lower lip as his other hand wrapped around her waist and rested on her flat stomach. Her free hand ran over his knuckles and intertwined together. Mark held her close, enjoying this girl, his new addiction.

"I'm Maddy," She mumbled against his lips. Mark laughed against her mouth before she rose on her toes and silenced him. He turned her around and pulled her close to kiss her properly as her cold wet fingers smoothed over his shoulders and then his back (SHE MOANED). Only then did Maddy pull away in embarrassment from Mark and cleared her throat. "I'll put this shirt in the dryer." She ran her hands over his abs as she stepped away. Mark adored this little smile that slid on her face as she paced around.

A glass of tea later, and some (a lot) kissing later, Mark was walking out of the house with a slightly damp, but clean shirt as he couldn't quit this silly grin.

(Fuck, he was in love)

.

.

.

Mark came calling the next day with his own pitcher and a few terra's in his pocket (payment for the shirt cleaning and iced tea yesterday) as she opened the door, she smiled shyly to him. He stepped forward and kissed her quickly. She smiled up at him as he lifted the pitcher into sight. "Can you make me some tea? I, uh, I'll pay you for it." Mark smiled and she eyed him slowly.

Maddy looked at her hands as she began, "Well, it's really quiet simple. You see the hydrogen atoms have a very weak bond with each other and this causes the sugar and tea to bond with them easier. Water can absorb so much more than we give it credit to." She cringed after she spoke, her cheeks aflame.

"Babe," Mark blew out, "you know I can't control myself when you talk nerdy to me. I'm seriously about to throw you over my shoulder and take you to a bed." She gasped at him as he held up the pitcher, "I'll tease you with tea for now, and then you can tell me the table of elements when we are romping around." She rolled her eyes with a small smile and let him step into the house, before leading him to the kitchen. As Maddy measured ingredients, he once again put himself behind her shoulder and pressed against her, his hands on her stomach. She clenched her jaw as he leaned down and brushed his nose against her neck. "Maddy." Mark ground out as he squeezed her hipbone in one hand and brought her closer, eyeing her pink cheeks. "I'd put you on this counter and fuck that blush out of you." She breathed deeply and turned around, her hair catching air and flicking gracefully. His lips found hers and she whispered against them, "Blushes would imply that I'm also sexually aroused, and to fuck the blush out of me would thus mean snuggling with me well after orgasm when mating organs and signatures have stopped swelling and in fact returned to normal size."

Mark felt like his heart stopped (So apparently he has a thing for science?), "Anything," he whispered before he kissed her again and placed her on the counter. Maddy started shaking as he pushed her skirt up and folded his fingers into her underwear to draw them down her legs. Once the little garment was on the floor, Mark turned around and dragged a kitchen chair to the counter. Only then did Maddy realize that this now put his head at the same height as her hips.

"Mark," She hummed as his massaged her knees then her thighs, sliding up as he revealed her to him.

"Lean back, baby," He graveled out as he licked his lips, eyes flickering up to hers before dropping down to her secret spot. He again wetted his lips before he disappeared under her skirt.

In the hours after, the two found themselves lounging on the couch (She sat in his lap like a fucking trophy, wiggling against his erection) and sipping ice tea. He didn't take her virginity, _but he used his mouth. _And he seemed content with this after bringing her crashing down over two separate precipices. She smiled and kissed him at random as he rubbed her back and legs. He even made sure to clean her with a wet cloth (one he brought with him). And the entire time Mark would whisper sweet nothings to her (Well when his mouth wasn't otherwise busy).

"You know, the rest of my family will be here soon." She whispered as he ran fingers through her hair. "And I'd like them to properly meet you."

"Aw, so seeing us both thoroughly fucked is too scandalous?" He laughed as Maddy smacked his chest. She kissed him again before both lazily rose and made their way out. Mark left this time with a pitcher full of ice tea and Maddy had a heavier purse.

On the porch, Mark kissed her one last time and asked, "May I see you again. Like can I take you on a date?"

"As in Dating?" She twisted her fingers, "I-I don't know. It seems awfully fast."

"Well, how about we take it a step at a time, and we don't have to be anything more than friends with benefits. Who make tea for each other." She giggled at him and nodded.

"I'm a nerd," Maddy said suddenly brushing hair behind her ears, "And I talk way too much."

"You are a Comet."

Her face crinkled up in confusion, "You think I'm a ball of ice that is surrounded by dust and boiled off particl-" Mark had stepped forward and claimed her lips again, cupped her chin.

"I meant that you are a one in a million sight that stands out in a sky of countless stars." He pressed his forehead to hers, "And that my dear, is something that is only seen once a century." She dropped her eyes nearly closed as her cheeks bloomed pink.

She watched him walk down the street before she returned inside to wait for her family.

.

.

.

Mark came by the next day, decked out in armor from an OTG from earlier. His men had teased him about having a girl to go to as he lacked spending time with them. And what can he say, the tea is fucking amazing.

As he waited on the porch for the door to open, Mark held his hand over his mouth to test his breath before collecting himself at the sound of footsteps inside as his other hand grasped the flowers behind him. His heart leapt as Maddy opened the door and peeked at him. A little smile slid onto her lips and she fluttered her eyelashes as she looked over him. "Hello, Mark."

"Hello, Miss Maddy." He pulled the flowers from behind his back and presented them to her. Her dark eyes stared at the blooms then flicked up to his. His heart thumped in anticipation as she hesitantly took the bunch.

"Thank you," Maddy smelled them and he watched her eyes widen. "They smell absolutely wonderful." She stepped back and let Mark in before she led him down the hall. As soon as she settle a vase on the table, he swept her up and pressed his lips to her. The rubber band wrapped around his chest eased up as soon as her lips moved against him. She was so small and delicate in his arms and Mark just wanted to wrap her up and never let her out in the dangerous world. She cupped his head and scratched her fingers over his scalp.

"Maddy, I want you." Mark growled as she kissed his ear and under the ear, going towards his neck.

"Is this all I am for you?" She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Just a warm body."

"Oh," Mark breathed, "So much more than that," He strode to the living room and dropped her on the couch. "You, my dear, make me tea." She laughed at this, her eyes crinkled in happiness. Mark reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. "I walked by the labs this morning, and I heard you talking to Malcolm about photo synthesis." She stared at his hands as his fingers deftly opened his zipper and he pushed down his pants a little. Maddy drew her knees up and bit her lip as her eyes trailed back up while he ripped his shirt up and off his body. "Baby, I got so hard just listening to you explain the causes and functions of the plant." His arms rippled with every movement as he lowered himself at the end of the couch and grabbed her legs. Mark dragged Maddy forward and dropped his head between her legs. She didn't see him, but that space between her legs had been hot all morning and wet, too. She soaked her panties so much that she had to take them off earlier. (The look on Mark's face was priceless when he learned this)

"Oh," She let out a breath and relaxed back as he licked up every drop of her essence and then rose towards that little pearl of- "Oh my God!" This man made her feel things that no one else had before, and honestly, even if this was casual, she hoped it lasted forever.

"Maddy, Baby." Mark sat up and rested over her, his still clothed crotch coming into contact with her heat. She moaned and closed her eyes for a moment as he rocked slowly. "I want you so bad." She flushed, bit her lower lip, and tasked her fumbling fingers with unbuttoning her top, once she revealed her pale bra he reached up and grabbed her breasts. He pushed aside the cup of her right breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, freezing as she tensed up and let out a breathy groan. "Baby, you're so beautiful." Maddy kissed him at this declaration and whispered in his ear the table of elements. He groaned and started rocking faster and harder against her pelvis. She felt that part of Mark, straining and pulsing through the thin fabric. Maddy ran her hands over his chest and back as his lips attacked her throat.

"MADDY!" Both of them sat up very quickly and to Maddy's utter mortification, a boy stared opened mouthed at her. She had covered her chest and pulled her skirt down over herself. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Josh, I,"

"Do you know how much I never wanted to see my sister like this." He threw a hand over his face. "I'm going to go out and pretend I didn't just get scarred for life." The man, Josh, turned around and walked straight out the door.

"Baby," Mark ran his hands up her shoulders and when her fingers shook as she tried to button up her blouse, he took over. "It's alright," He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Mark listened to her breathing, especially as she calmed down with her head tucked under his chin. Her fingers wrapped around his shoulders and she extracted herself long enough to kiss him. "I say," he brushed some hair behind her ear. "We get some tea, sit on the porch, and enjoy the afternoon." Her eyes crinkled up as she smiled at him, god he loved that look on her.

"That sounds lovely." Of course, they had to get dressed again.

(Maddy still didn't wear any underwear under her skirt.)

.

.

.

Reynolds and the Skorps were coming back in from a mission when Commander Taylor ran by, "Skorps with me, we got some sixers inside with civilian hostages in the labs." Mark's jaw clenched at the implication of civilian casualties.

"Hostages are as follows. Doctor Malcolm Wallace, Sheriff James Shannon, Maddy Shannon, Josh Shannon."

The names brought a taste to Mark's mouth.

A taste of tea.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, I'M BACK. I have been going through some personal things and have been going through the lose of my grandparents. I can;t wait to start writing again now that I am back in a happier place. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and the new year is treating you well. PM me if you wanna talk. Thanks _Fenrisulven13_, _einzel, _and all of you readers for the support. Lova all of you:)**

**P.S. This was brought up in a PM, the characters don't stick to their orginal personalities because this is an alternate universe and thus some alternate behaviors of some of the characters. ENJOY**

Mark sat against the bars of the Terra Nova Brig, hands cuffed uncomfortably behind his back. He pressed his face painfully against the bars as he kissed Maddy who was kneeling on the other side from him. She would suck on his lip and smile against his cheek. Mark would groan as she extrapolated chemical reactions against his ear. He would draw away from her mouth to rock forward, pressed his jaw against a different set of bars adn brushed against her smooth caramel shoulder. His lips met the small bandage there though, but she pushed agaisnt him more. "You shouldn't of done it." She would whispered adn brush her fingers over his jaw and the muscles of his neck. The brig opened with a loud screech and in walked the Commander and officer Shannon. Maddy rolled back from Mark and stood up as he jumped to attention.

Taylor opened the prison and stared down at him. "Well boy, you directly disobeyed orders." he took a deep breath and let his scowl deeper. "You directly disobeyed my orders." Mark took a slow breath as his heart began to beat faster, "But I suppose since you had a good reason to do so, I can't fault you to much." Taylor trained his eyes on Maddy as she sood next to the ottherr man. "Reynolds, you are on construction detail for the next week, just to get your head together and consol your girl over there." Tayor turned Mark around and began to uncuff him as Maddy stepped forward with a sigh adn wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

"You," She mumbled softly, "Scared me so much." Maddy cupped his face and brought him down to his lips, his now free hands craddling her body against his. A loud throat clearing broke them apart and Maddy shyly pressed her face into Mark's chest as his hands hovered warmly over her, as if she were glass.

"I suppose I will see you both at dinner, six o clock sharp." He wagged his tail at them and headed out with Taylor. When the door was shut again, Mark pulled her close to him and ghosted fingers over her bandage.

"Oh Baby, are you okay?" He whispered against her lips after his hand now covered her shoulder. She nodded and sucked his lower lip into herr mouth. She curled her hands into his shirt as he began backing her up, her taking slow stepps back, mostly content with scratching his short haired scalp and pressing his fingers against his shiulder blade. He ran his fingers through her hair and clenched the strands at the back of her head to guide her back. With her neck arched wonderfully, Mark went to work on her throat, scraping his teeth over her air way, and sucking her fast pulse point. She would let out little groans as he finally pressed her against the metal wall. "Maddy, I think we need to stop."

"No," Maddy hummed against his mouth, he teet clacking against his. "I want to tell you about saturated and unsaturated fats, and how they look as polymoners and hydr0-" He took over her mouth again, bucking his hips against her pelvic bone which craddled his form perfectly. She breathed sharply and his hands dropped to the back of her thighs where he lifted her easily against his chest. her inner thighs and intimate parts rubbedd over his strong chest. "Oh, my" Maddy mumbledd against his lips as he dropped his face over her bosom, nipping at the exposed tops of her breast. Had that man known what Mark would do the moment they were left alone together, Mark doubted he would still be alive.

The door to the room swung open once more which had the couple leaning apart as a dark skinned soldier smirked at them and said, "There is a recording camera in the corner that anyone with access to the EYE could see."

this information in no way effectedd the decision Mark and Maddy had to spend the rest of the day hanging around the market place.

.

.

.

After dinner with Maddy's family, where Mark was delighted to meet Zoe, he held a large jar open as both Mark and Zoe tried to capture a firefly. Well, a fist sized firefly that put out enough juice to fry a sonic rifle. But the creatures were rather passive and only one light up the evening. "He's looking for a mate Zoe." Maddy had told her as she laughed at Mark's antics. It wasn't until his sole attention on the bug casued him to trip and fall into the ferns with a great 'oof'. He turned over slowly and smiled up at Maddy, smiling and standing over him in a flowing yellow dress and her lips upturned. In that moment dozns of fireflies twinkled out of the disturbed foilage and lit up around her. Sometimes in short flashes, other times in long glowing periods like floating lights. The lights reflecteed in her dark eyes.

Mark was in the presence of a goddess. and he wished to god they never walked away from each other. For now though, he was content to lay there on the cool ground and stare at his girl encased in dazzling, twinkling lights.

Later that night, when the rest of the family retired for the night, Maddy lay under Mark in the greenry he had fallen into, he balanced himself over her as his lips nudged her dress strap off her shoulder. As soon as it was free, his dropped his face over her soft skin to her breast, pushing the fabric down to find and engulf her nipple with his lips. Her quick intake of breath and arch of her spine told him this was a good idea. She craddled the back of his head as he sucked and nipped the swollen bud, and when he pressed his tongue against her breast and liked it all the way up, she shivered violently, gasping and shaking.

She opened her now dazed eyes and gave him that attractive little smile as she delivered a, "You barely touch me and I orgasmed." Not conviction was in her lazy voice as she strokedd his jaw. "I'll have to keep you around just for that." was mumbled after.

(Fuck, Maddy's perrfect for him. Screw any thoughts of those blue eyed, blonde haired whores in the playboy texts...maybe he could get Maddy to pose for his own personal set of texts)

.

.

.

Mark wiped sweat from his brow with his t-shirt, having deposited it earlier in the hot day as he and many other shirtless men work to get new units together for the next group of people coming from the future. As he found a tree in the apple orchard to sit under (Lay under), his rest period only about an hour long, soft foot steps alerted him to another's presence. He turned his head to smile at Maddy as she clutched a metal bottle in one hand and two glasses balnced in the other. "Hey baby."

"Hello, Mark." She handed him a glass and poured from the bottle a brownish orange liquid. "Just how you like it."

"Maddy," Mark said very seriously afterr taking a sip. "I want you." She started laughing as she shook her head.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious." he rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he reached out with his other hand. "Last night you looked amazing, and if your family wasn't there, I would have taken you right there, in between some fern bushes and under the fire flies." Her cheeks blushed adn she licked her lips before Mark darted up and pressedd his lips over her mouth.

"So what happened late that night didn't count?" He shook his head like a child, pouting, "Well, how about I come over to your place for dinner tonight." She breathed against his lips and petted the nape of his neck (becuase he always loved that). "We'll just have to make sure to eat at the market before we go to your place." This idea caused Mark to tighten his grip. "And I promise to go over ther periodic table with you."

(Mark swore he was in love)

**So as you can see some ratings are getting pushed! Next chapter which will be posted at the end of next weekend, will be ratedd M and I will change the rating then. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I'd love feedback. **


End file.
